clownopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marx
Marx is the main antagonist of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra as well as the final boss of the sub-game Milky Way Wishes. He is a psychopathic jester bent on ruling Popstar through any means necessary. History Marx is first seen as a cute and kind jester. He bounces on a multicolored ball and is friends with the pink hero: Kirby. Until one day he snapped. It is not known when Marx snapped but it is assumed it happened around the time Dark Matter attacked. Either way, it turned him into an evil psychopath bent on ruling Kirby's home planet, Popstar. Marx then tricked the Sun and Moon into fighting and asked Kirby to go find the wish-granting mechanical comet, NOVA to set things right again. When Kirby summoned the comet, however, Marx knocked him out of the way and wished to control Popstar. NOVA granted his wish and gave him the power necessary, causing two long green tentacles to spring out from him. Unfortunately for Marx, Kirby had recovered and flew inside NOVA and destroyed its nucleus. Marx, enraged, fought kirby in a fierce battle but in the end Kirby triumphed and knocked him into NOVA, causing both of them to blow up. Marx Soul Marx Soul is a powerful, modified form of Marx and the true final boss of Kirby Super Star Ultra. Although Marx died after the fight with Kirby his dead body fused with some of NOVA's remains, bringing him back to life and giving him new, souped up powers, though also making him highly unstable due to the massive energy absorption. After being resurrected, Marx Soul flies down to Popstar to fight Kirby one last time. Personality Although Marx acts nice, inside he is evil and wicked. When a plan does not go as planned he gets angered and will attempt at anything in order to make it the right way again. Marx is incredibly intelligent as he was able to trick the sun and moon into fighting. He also has a bit of a playful persona. Attacks Marx has five attacks that follow a pattern at the beginning of the battle. 1. He starts out by teleporting himself around the arena erratically and shoots out four cutter blades immediately. 2. He then flies up, going off the screen, and drops seeds that grow into vines. After the vines grow, an electrified shadow follows Kirby around the floor. After a few seconds, Marx emerges from the shadow and flies off the screen. 3. He then appears on the side of the screen, glows blue, and shoots a stream of arrows at Kirby. 4. Marx flies off and then reappears soon after and spits a ball at the ground, which turns into two ice balls that slide across the floor upon landing on the ground. 5. Finally, Marx glows, then spits out a giant horizontal beam. Then repeats. After taking enough damage, his pattern will become random and unpredictable. He will also split in half, revealing his signature move- the black hole. Kirby suffers very heavy damage if he gets sucked into the black hole. These are the powers that were given to Marx from NOVA. In the Marx soul battle, Marx uses many more moves like splitting himself in half and creating paint that is spat across the whole battle field. And splitting in half creating two spheres that go across the screen doing massive damage. Marx keeps on attacking randomly until he is finally defeated by Kirby. Until he is defeated by Kirby, he seems that he will have endless power until he is finished off. Quotes *"Hey Hey Hey!" *"Well, I want to control Popstar!" *"I must be going now." *"Can you make peace between the sun and the moon?" *"It was all according to my perfect little plan!" *"But first, there is something we must do." *"I got the sun and moon to fight and I got you to go into space." *"Now I can cause all this mischief." Trivia *When Marx uses his black hole attack it will normally deplete Kirby's energy by 1/4. If your life is less than 1/4, you lose the battle. When Marx is in his "soul" form then the attack will take away half of a full health bar. *Marx makes a small cameo in the audience of the 100% clear bonus video next to Magolor. *Marx's strongest attacks always have to do with splitting himself in half. *Marx is seen in other games as well, but not as a boss. He is in an art picture in Kirby: Squeak Squad, if you collect all pieces of the art he's on the bottom right. *The regular Marx appears in part of the blooper reel in Kirby Super Star Ultra. When he is about to tell Kirby how to stop the Sun and the Moon from fighting, he slips on his ball and lands on the ground. *Marx maybe named after Karl Marx. *Marx may have known another Kirby villain, Magolor. Category:Evil Clowns Category:Jesters